Beg For Me
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: That was, perhaps, all he wanted from Kiyotaka. To hear the older man beg...Oneshot, KanoneKiyotaka, warnings inside, R&R!


This is a pairing that I've been thinking about and kind of did in HoTwB, but I was told that didn't count and I needed to do another fic of them. So, here it is! Enjoy!

A/N: This fic is dedicated to CeTe since she's the one that brought the idea up.

Warning: Umm, yaoi (though that's not really a warning with me), pure smut, a little bondage, and some...tough love...heh (take it in a dirty sense and you'll get it)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A knock on Kanone's door took his attention from the book he was reading. Ever since things had slowed down with the Hunters, he'd had a lot of down time to himself, and frankly, it was boring him. He hadn't had anyone to talk to since both Blade Children and Hunters despised him by now, for their own reasons. He wasn't sure if Eyes really despised him, but he could only imagine that he'd hurt the younger one. He hated thinking that Eyes hated him; that was the completely opposite goal he had in mind, but what he had done couldn't be changed, regardless of how he felt now. The knock came again and Kanone realized that he had yet to get up from his seat, let alone answer the door. He crossed the room and pulled his door open, eyes widening slightly at the man before him, "Kiyotaka." he whispered. What was he doing here? Kanone knew Kiyotaka hated him as the feeling was mutual.

The older man simply chuckled, "Why, Kanone, you don't look happy to see me." he observed, "Why ever could that be?"

"What do you want?" Kanone demanded, interested why Kiyotaka would approach him like this, but also uncertain of his motives. In all honesty, Kanone always suspected his hatred of Kiyotaka to have derived from some deep-burried respect for the older Narumi; a respect he held for few others, and certainly not for the younger brother.

"I have a request of you." Kiyotaka told him. He saw the uncertainty and hatred in Kanone's eyes and had to smirk at it. He never hated Kanone; no, he was simply annoyed by the defiant Blade Child. No one had ever objected to anything Kiyotaka said or did, just always went along with his opinion because he was so confident in everything his actions. No one ever suspected that he had no idea what he was talking about or had self doubts about his choices, which he rarely ever did. Even in those times, though, when he almost took everything he said back and changed his mind, even in those times of weakness, not a single person noticed how insecure he was. No one, of course, except Kanone.

Kanone had been the one person to see Kiyotaka's flaws and make it a point to show them to the world. Kanone was Kiyotaka's biggest weakness and most dangerous enemy, and what was worse was that he _knew_ all of this, using it to his advantage. Still, knowing all of this, Kiyotaka felt neither fear nor hatred towards Kanone; in all honesty he wasn't sure what he felt towards the younger boy. This, of course, only proved that Kanone was the older one's weakness because his existance proved to only confuse Kiyotaka to no end, something that happened little to none at all.

"A request?" Kanone repeated, having a weird sense of deja vu as he remembered the younger Narumi asking for such a thing as well. Why did so many people believe he would grant them these requests? Who were they to demand anything from him? Still, he couldn't say he wasn't intruiged, "Alright, out with it." he said.

Kiyotaka smirked at the arrogant tone, as if Kanone were above him and simply hearing him out because he was just that nice of a person. Yeah, right, "I want you to tell me something." he continued. He had come here today because the annoyance he felt from not knowing what he felt for Kanone was getting to him. Deciding the Blade Child wasn't worth the trouble of thinking too hard, he had come here to get Kanone to tell him what he felt. It may have seemed ridiculous and foolish, but he knew Kanone felt the same way, and he knew that if the golden-eyed boy had yet to figure out his feelings, he would have done something about it.

"Is that so?" Kanone asked, officially starting a verbal game between the two. Kanone had never lost one of these before with anyone, including Kiyotaka, and he wasn't about to start now. He didn't know what information Kiyotaka wanted out of him, but he was damned if he was getting it for free. If he wanted something from Kanone, he'd have to give something up, and Kanone knew exactly what he wanted.

"Perhaps we could talk inside." Kiyotaka suggested.

Kanone returned the fake as hell smile he was given, "Of course." he said, a laugh in his eyes. Though, it wasn't a cheerful laugh, but one that said he already knew the outcome of this visit, and it was one he liked. Of course, when Kanone wanted something, he always got it. He moved out of the way to let Kiyotaka inside, their eyes locking for a brief moment, both knowing the other's intentions, though not their own.

"Thank you." Kiyotaka said, too polite to be honest. Kanone smirked at him, glancing once more to the older one's eyes. Kiyotaka's eyes had to be the most interesting one's Kanone had ever seen, save Eyes' (obviously). They weren't a definite color and changed constantly, colors swirling around themselves and mixing then seperating back to their original state only to start the cycle over again. Kanone knew that if he stared into the other's eyes long enough, he would be able to count all the colors that made up Kiyotaka's eyes. Just the glances he had gotten were enough to account for brown, gold, and an olive-green (much like his own). There was one other color, though, that Kanone couldn't place with just a glance.

"So, what is it that you wanted me to tell you?" Kanone asked, retreating back into his living room to take a seat in the chair that he had started out in.

Kiyotaka followed suit, sitting down on the couch across from Kanone, "I want to know...I want to know what I feel." Kiyotaka told him, frowning at the way that was presented.

Kanone raised an eyebrow, "What you feel?" he asked, "Tell me, how am I supposed to know a thing like that?"

"I know you know because you feel it as well." Kiyotaka informed him, "You can't deny it, and I _know_ you know."

Kanone frowned as well, "So you want to know what I feel...about you." he said, clarifying, but also confused. Why now, of times? What had happened to make Kiyotaka look into his feelings _now_?

"Exactly." Kiyotaka said, nodding, "It's not hatred, it's not fear, so what is it?"

Kanone laughed a little, "Why do you expect _me_ to hand you all the answers?" he wondered, "Honestly, I thought you were a little smarter than that." he locked his eyes with Kiyotaka's once more, "Besides, why should I explain my feelings to someone who doesn't even know their own?"

Kiyotaka glared at Kanone, though he should have expected a reaction like this, "What do you want?" he now asked Kanone. He knew the Blade Child would give up the information if Kiyotaka gave him something in return.

Kanone grinned at Kiyotaka, excitement in his eyes as if he had a big secret, "If you figure that out, then you'll answer your question as well." he told the older one.

The latter studied him for a second, wondering what Kanone could possibly want from him that could also answer his question of what he felt. Kiyotaka's multi-colored eyes widened slightly as he figured it out. He opened his mouth slightly as he realized what he felt for Kanone. It was plain as day, pure and simple; lust, desire, whatever label you wanted to put on it, he simply wanted Kanone. How could he have been so blind as to not realize that?

Kanone stood, seeing that Kiyotaka had figured it out, and walked the few paces to the couch he was on, "Figure it out, did you?" he asked, almost mockingly. Kiyotaka stared up at him, silently watching his every movement. Still, even as aware of what Kanone was doing, he couldn't have stopped him, or perhaps he just didn't want to. Whatever it was, before he knew it Kanone was stratling him, smiling lustfully down at him. He ran a hand through the older one's soft, brown hair, tightening his grip as he got a handful and yanking hard, jerking Kiyotaka's head back and eliciting a yelp from said boy. Kanone laughed a little, "Don't tell me you don't like it rough." he whispered into Kiyotaka's ear before biting down hard. Kiyotaka managed to keep his reaction to a gasp, and was a little disgusted with himself that he was turned on by the rough treatment, "That's what I thought."

Kanone pulled away from the ear to place a rough kiss on the older man's lips, forcing his tounge inside the hot cavern that was Kiyotaka's mouth. The latter moaned into the kiss as Kanone's hands started to travel to places other than his hair, namely his still-clothed erection. Kanone smirked against Kiyotaka's lips and squeezed hard, loving the half-pained half-horny yell that came from his soon-to-be lover's mouth. Kiyotaka bucked into Kanone's hand, trying desperately to move him along. Kanone, however, was enjoying the slow pace that was very obviously killing the other. Having fully aroused Kiyotaka, Kanone decided that there were better places for such activities, and stood without warning, earning a glare and an unhappy grunt from the horny man.

Kanone walked backwards, slowly, leading Kiyotaka into his bedroom. The older one, of course, followed and slammed the door shut behind him in his frustration. Kanone chuckled at the agression, "Don't take it out on the door, dear, take it out on me." he said, sitting down on the bed and giving Kiyotaka the sluttiest look he could muster. It must have worked because Kiyotaka quickly made his way over to the bed, shedding his shirt on the way, and pinning Kanone to the matress. The two moaned in unison as their covered erections rubbed agianst each other, adding just enough pressure to drive them both insane.

Kiyotaka ripped the Blade Child's shirt off, tracing his fingers over the well-toned chest. He lightly brushed the spot where Kanone's missing rib was and the latter shifted under him, uncomfortably. Deciding that Kiyotaka didn't need to be in control, Kanone easily flipped their positions, once again on top. He leaned down to place hot kisses on Kiyotaka's neck, sucking and biting whenever the older one squirmed in anticipation, leaving small, red welts all over his neck. Moving down to the tanned chest, Kanone captured one of the pink nipples in his mouth and swirled it around in his mouth, sucking gently then a little rougher. Kiyotaka had long since become a bundle of nerves and moans and Kanone decided to bring him out of it with a quick and harsh bite to the already-hardened nipple.

Kiyotaka cried out in pleasure and pain, entangling his hands in the light-brown hair. Kanone continued his ministrations, licking his way down Kiyotaka's body until he reached the man's pants. Looking at them in annoyance, Kanone sighed and sat up, moving off of Kiyotaka, "That's a shame you're still dressed." he commented, "I was really looking foward to getting laid." Kiyotaka took the hint and immediately removed the remainder of his clothes. Kanone glanced to him, smiling as a now-naked man lay before him, "Well, look at that." he said, retaking his place on top of Kiyotaka, "Someone's a good boy." He laughed at the annoyed expression the comment got him, but was cut off as Kiyotaka flipped him over in the same fashion as he had before, pinning him once again to the bed.

"I'm not a dog." he said in a low voice, much akin to a growl.

Kanone smirked, "Is that so?" he asked, pulling Kiyotaka's lips down to meet with his, "Because I see a world of begging in your future." That was perhaps all he wanted from Kiyotaka. He wanted to hear the older man beg; that would admit to him once and for all that Kanone was the superior one.

"Not on your life." Kiyotaka told him, grunting as once more their positions were switched.

Kanone grinned as he got an idea, "Well see." he said, and began to work on his plan. He spread Kiyotaka's legs with one of his own, and held the man's hands above his head. Kiyotaka moaned once again as Kanone's knee brushed against his rock-hard member. The younger one took this opportunity to grab his shirt and quickly secure the distracted one's hands together, then attached the other end to the headboard of his bed. Kiyotaka seemed to notice this, and looked up at Kanone as if to ask him what the hell he was doing. Kanone just smiled at Kiyotaka and quickly removed his belt from his pants and grabbed Kiyotaka's as well, which had been discarded on the floor, using them to secure each of the other's ankles to bed posts and leaving Kiyotaka in a spread-eagle position.

There was no question as to Kanone's intentions now as he stepped back to glance over Kiyotaka's body. He licked his lips as his sights lowered to the large erection, and decided that his own needed some freeing from its clothed cage. He hastily unzipped his pants and let them fall to the ground and Kanone had never had to deal with the problem of boxers. The multi-colored eyes widened slightly as he saw how well-equipped Kanone was.

Mounting Kiyotaka once more, Kanone gazed down at him with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. He sighed against Kiyotaka's lips before capturing them with his own in a suprisingly soft kiss. Pulling away, Kanone's lust took over and he reached over to his nightstand to grab a bottle of lube and spread some of the stuff onto his hard member. Giving Kiyotaka only a warning glance, Kanone hesitated for only a moment before pushing himself into Kiyotaka's tight, virgin hole. The latter screamed out in a mix of pleasure and pain, though mostly the second one, as Kanone moaned from the sensation of his erection being sheathed in such wonderful heat.

Kanone knew he needed to give Kiyotaka at least a moment to adjust, but it was nearly unbearable. A few moments later (what felt like hours to a horny Kanone) Kiyotaka slowed his breathing, finally adjusting to the younger one's size. As soon as Kanone saw that he was no longer in immense pain, he started an antagonizingly slow pace, pulling out of Kiyotaka then pushing back in, doing nothing but irritating the younger one and making the older rather uncomfortable. Deciding that this was no way to go about it, Kanone quickened his pace, now thrusting in and out of Kiyotaka's tight hole, moaning as the older one's muscles clenched around him.

Kiyotaka gritted his teeth at the burning sensation the too quick too fast pace caused, and dug his teeth into Kanone's shoulder, hoping to give back some of the pain he was getting. Of course, Kiyotaka must have forgotten who he was with because the pain from his teeth breaking skin only excited Kanone and made him thrust in and out faster and harder. Finally, the darker-haired man threw his head back in ectasy as Kanone hit that sweet spot deep inside of him. He became a mass of nerves once again and his toes curled as Kanone hit that spot over and over, "More." he panted out in between moans.

Kanone lowered his sweat-slicked body towards Kiyotaka's, pressing the older one's erection into his stomach, giving it enough friction to become insanely pleasuring. Kanone leaned down to place a sloppy kiss on the older one's mouth, slipping his tounge inside easily. He smirked, hearing Kiyotaka's words of 'harder' and 'faster' being whispered in between pants and moans. Kiyotaka opened his mouth once more, "Kanone..." he whispered.

The younger one knew what he was asking for, and would give it to him for a very small price, "Beg for me." he told Kiyotaka. That's all he had wanted ever since the beginning, and now he was getting his chance.

Kiyotaka looked at Kanone for a moment, wondering if he was serious. Seeing that he was, the older one realized he had no choice, "Please." he said in an almost desperate tone. Kanone's olive-green eyes lit up at the word and he drove himself deep into Kiyotaka, hitting that spot once more and sending the older one over the edge into bliss. Kiyotaka called out Kanone's name as he came and his muscles spasmed, causing Kanone to release himself as well.

Panting, Kanone rolled off of Kiyotaka, who was still tied to the bed, and grinned to himself. He glanced to Kiyotaka, and the two locked eyes for more than a glance. Only then was it that Kanone realized the mystery color in the older one's eyes. He supposed it suited Kiyotaka to have purple in his eyes along with all the other colors. Kanone smirked as a small smile crossed his face and he patted Kiyotaka's head, "Good boy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, not only is Kiyotaka a dog, but he's a bitch! Hehehe...well, hope you liked it. I know it was pretty much meaningless smut, but maybe someone out there will like it. Review!


End file.
